Birthday Gift
by Kamahontas
Summary: What could be possibly the best birthday gift for Pocahontas? Takes place soon after the first movie's end. So, there's nothing about the sequel.


BIRTHDAY GIFT

It passed only two months since he got back to London to heal his wound. Yet, he still had pain in his left side. Even though he decided to sail back to Virginia. He knew he should rest a few months more, but he couldn't wait. And there he was, waiting for his friend, to help him get on board. In meantime, he was preparing his accommodation for a long time of his absence. He was almost done, when someone knocked at the door to his place.

"Are you ready?" The guest a as he entered the workshop.

"Yeah. But... I still need help."

"Smith, are you sure, it's not too soon? You know that the next ship sails in half a year?"

"That would be way too late. If I can walk, I can go back."

"You're stubborn. Well, all right, let's go. I'll carry your baggage." The friend replied with a sigh. "But, still I think it's not the brightest idea."

"Edwin, have you ever loved a woman so much, that you forgot about death, when you were by her?"

"Well, my wife is pretty attractive." He grinned.

"But when you are with her, do you forget to be afraid of death?"

"Not really…"

"Then, you won't understand me. Well, never mind. Let's go. I don't wanna be late."

Ten weeks later the ship reached the shore of the New World. Together with the inflow, they sailed up the James River, to finally walk on the land. Smith smiled at what he saw. Within last eight months, the colony grew a lot. There were already houses instead of poor tents. The settlement even has a chapel, and a huge magazine. It was too late to go to Powhatan's village today, so the captain decided to ask the preacher for a room for tonight.

Meanwhile, to Jamestown arrived an unusual visitor – a young Algonquian warrior, who was delivering messages from Powhatan. Yet this time he had a much different task, he was to send a letter to John Smith. Knowing that the ship will soon sail back, he was asked to bring the message to the fort, and deliver it to a captain of the ship.

"I am coming on behalf of my chief, great Powhatan." He began with broken English, as he found the officer. "He would like to send this message to Captain John Smith."

"You can deliver it yourself. Smith's here." Laughed the officer.

"He came back?!"

"Yep. He went to Hunt's."

"Your shaman, right?"

"Right. You know where to find him, don't you?"

"I do. Thank you, sir."

Hunt's house was situated next to the chapel. A small one, but enough for only one man. The preacher greeted Smith with a smile, and offered him a place to stay. They were talking about what happened in Jamestown during Smith's absence, and then the messenger knocked on the door.

"I got news that Captain John Smith came back. May I speak with him?" He asked, a bit uneasily, still not used to the fact that the English preacher lets the others into his place.

"Please, com in."

"Thank you."

"Captain, you have a guest." Said the preacher as the two men entered the living room. "This is a new currier. He delivers all the messages between his tribe and our colony."

Smith stood up from his seat, and came closer to the Native.

"Hello. I hear you speak English. Has Pocahontas taught you?"

"Yes. I'm her older brother. My name is Namon."

"Pleased to meet you." Smiled Smith. "So, why it's not your sister, who's delivering the messages, hah?"

Namon frowned.

"Since you left she's not in the best condition, I must say. She doesn't leave our village too often. I told her I've seen the ship a few hours ago, but she didn't want to come with me. But, I must say it's good, because we can surprise her. You see, tomorrow is her birthday."

"Then, I chose the best moment to come." Smith smiled.

"Oh, yes, you did. Now, how's your wound?"

"Not so bad. My medic told me I should wait with the voyage six moons more, but I couldn't stay in London. I'd go insane."

"I see." For a few seconds the warrior was silent, but then he spoke again. "Do you think you're strong enough to go to my village tonight?"

"Well… if you'd help me, sure."

"What am I to do?"

Namon lead Smith through the woods, which was pretty challenging for the captain. He wasn't used to walking in the dark. But the warrior occurred to be a great guide.

"You're learning fast." Remarked John. "You speak English pretty fluently."

"I had to learn, to deliver the messages. I heard you spoke our language too."

"Just a bit. The survivals from Roanoke made some kind of a list of your words, together with their meaning. And, of course, Pocahontas taught me a lot."

"Has she taught you how to say my beloved one?" Namon grinned. "That might take you a while."

"No, she hasn't. She showed me your greetings, and the names of some herbs, trees and other plants. And, of course, animals."

"Try to say _noowomantain-moonkam-nonash_." He laughed.

"_Noowo…maintain_… No, sooner my tongue will tangle than I will say it." The captain laughed too. "You have most unusual names here, that's for sure."

"I can tell the same about your language. I still cannot pronounce properly many of your words."

"You're doing great!"

"Well, thank you. Now, let's wait a while. It took us less time than I expected. I thought we should wait until Pocahontas will go to sleep. You'll surprise her in the morning. I'm sure my father will want to talk to you, and most probably it'll take you all night long. Hey, something just came to my mind! My father has adopted you, so you belong to our tribe…"

"In a manner of speaking…"

"Hope what you have on, isn't everything?"

"No, I have a few shirts more. But, why you're asking?"

"Lend me one of your shirts and one pair of pants. I'll give them to my wife, and she'll prepare you our outfit. Think how surprised my sister will be!"

"I bet. All right. There you go." Smiled Smith, and from his sack he took of some clothes.

"Now, because we have plenty of time. Tell me something about life in London. I know it's a huge town, as you English call it. You have streets and houses even bigger than here, in Jamestown. But, what's the way people live there?"

"Well, pretty similar to what is here. But, in Jamestown there are still no women. I guess, soon it will be changed. Then, here will live families like in England."

"It seems like our nations aren't as different as I thought."

"I suppose. If we're already talking about the customs and way of life… How a man should ask about the hand of the woman he loves?"

"You want to marry my sister?"

"That's why I came back here."

Namon smiled bright, and slapped John's back, in a friendly gesture.

"I'm very happy to hear this. Pocahontas will be overwhelmed!"

"But before that, I'd like to ask you for a lesson. What I should tell your father? I have no idea of your customs, plus I'm English, which makes the situation even more difficult."

"You already belong to our tribe. You earned it by saving my father's life. John, you were risking your own life to save my father. There's nothing more you need to do to be treated as one of us. But, if you really want to ask my father to seek Pocahontas' hand in marriage, when you will be talking with him, just ask straight. Normally the warrior has to prove he's strong and brave enough, but you've already done it."

"Well, if you say so…" Smiled the captain. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. So, I think we can go now."

The village seemed to be deserted. So different to the night he remembered from a few months ago, when all the warriors were preparing for fight with the settlers.

"Is it always so silent at night here?" Asked Smith surprised.

"Pretty much. Now, wait here," instructed Namon, leading Smith to his house. "my wife will take care of you." The Native looked at the woman, sitting at the fireplace. "Here are his clothes. Take the size and make him a fine outfit. He'll need it by sunrise."

"Some kind of a holiday?" Asked the woman.

"Mehta, do I have to explain everything?" Grinned Namon. "Don't tell me you don't recognize him. You were there, when he saved my father."

"John Smith? Here?"

"Aye. Just don't yell so loudly, you'll destroy our plan!"

"Fine, fine. I'll take care of this."

As Namon made sure his younger sister was already at hers, and she won't go out anymore, he came back to his place, and together with John Smith went to the Long House, at the very end of the village.

"Father, I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh really?" Asked the chief with a smile. "What is it, Namon?"

"You have a guest. He's waiting for you in the main hall."

"Can't believe my eyes!" said the chief, as he entered the main room in his Long House, and saw Smith sitting in the corner. "My daughter knows you're here?"

"Not yet. Namon has an idea." Replied the captain with a smile.

"He's gonna be the first, whom she'll see tomorrow when she'll wake up. Mehta is already working on his clothes. We cannot let him wear that stuff he has on."

"Namon, you always knew how to make your sister happy."

"She's my favorite one." Grinned the warrior. "Just think, Father, how happy she will be to see John."

"This is true. John Smith, your arrival will be the best birthday gift, she could think of."

"I'm glad to be back."

"Okay, I will leave you two now. I gotta check if my wife hasn't messed up with the clothes. Our _nantaquod_ brother needs fine ones. Nonetheless, he's of a very high position. Maybe even higher than mine. Plus, John, you have something to talk about with my father, don't you? See you at sunrise. Be prepared for me coming and waking you up." With this said, Namon left the Long House leaving John with Powhatan.

"What my son was talking about?" Asked the chief.

"Well… maybe I'll go straight to the point. I came back to ask your daughter's hand in marriage. I know, that I don't have much, what's more I'm English, but…"

"You belong to our tribe, my brother." Smiled Powhatan. "You have the right to marry Pocahontas. I will be more than glad to see you two together."

"Thank you."

"No, I'm grateful to you for saving my life. By this you earned the right be one of us. I was thinking of a good name for you, but my son did it. Nantaquod. It means adopted."

"I'm very honored by this." Smiled the captain gratefully. "Oh, I brought you something." He said, as he remembered about the content of his sack. "I thought it might please you." Said John, handing some copper plates to Powhatan. "The best I could find in London."

"Yes, we treasure this metal. You have your gold, and we have _Mattassin_."

"We call it copper. But I much more prefer how you call it."

They talked until very late night, and only then Smith could get some rest before being woke up by Namon. He couldn't sleep for long, because it was already getting bright.

"Hey, John, wake up. It's time!"

Smith slowly opened his eyes to see Namon, standing over him.

"Put this on, and I'll take you to my sister's." He said, handing him the clothes.

"All right." The captain frowned with pain. "Damn, this wound still hurts… Give me a few minutes, okay?"

"Fine, but try to get ready fast. Pocahontas might be up any minute now."

"Okay, I'll try to be ready in two minutes."

As the two of them walked through the village, John noticed that everyone already got up, and started their everyday duties. Will his life look the same? Even if, it's gonna be all right, because he will spend the rest of his days with Pocahontas by his side.

"Now, try to not wake her up. Sit by the fireplace, and wait." Instructed the warrior. "I will leave you alone, even though I'd love to see her face, when she'll see you."

"Thanks for help. I'll see you later." Said the captain and did what he was told to. No sooner he sat at the fire, Meeko woke up, and jumped on his shoulder. "Hey, Meeko. Be quiet, we don't want to wake Pocahontas up." He whispered as silently as he only could. Smith watched Pocahontas sleeping. She looked so adorable, covered with blankets. It passed long before she finally woke up.

"Someone slept in today." He laughed a bit, as Pocahontas turned over to him. "Even I am up before you."

"John?!"

"Surprised?" He grinned.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming!" She cried, as she suddenly threw her arms around his neck.

"No, you're not." He laughed, returning the hug. "I'm back. For good."

"When did you arrive?" She asked, still holding onto him.

"Last night. Your brother, Namon, thought it'll be better if I'll see you only in the morning."

"So, you were here since last night?"

"Yeah. I had a very nice conversation with your father. We talked for almost all night long."

"Why you didn't come earlier?!"

He laughed.

"I'm sitting here and waiting for you to get up, for last two hours. I just didn't want to wake you up, that's all. Plus, as tradition orders, at first I had to talk to your father."

"What about?"

"I'll tell you on our walk. Now, get ready. I'll be around."

"Don't go!" She plead, as he wanted to get up from the matt. "Is… is your wound healed?"

"Almost. I still need to wear some bandages, and change them every two days, but as you can see, I was already able to come back."

"Then… are you staying here?"

"Just as I told you. I came back, Pocahontas." He smiled, holding her tight.

The rest of the day they spent together in the woods, and as it started to get dark, they decided to go back to the village, but at some point, John asked to stop. From a leather pouch, he had at his belt, John took out a tiny, shining ring.

"Pocahontas, before we'll be back to the village, I'd like to talk to you about something. Remember, in the morning I promised you to talk to you about something. Last night I've been discussing the same theme with your father, and he encouraged me to ask you this. As you already know I came here for good, and I'm not going to England again. And this brings a very important question… Will you marry me?"

"I will!" She replied, as she flew into his arms. "I even never dared to dream about this."

"You thought I won't go back?" He grinned, still holding her tight. "Well, for one week I thought so too, but as soon as I got better…"

"You…?"

"Unfortunately. But, somehow everything got all right again. Don't think of it anymore. We're together, and that's all that matters."

In the evening all the villagers gathered on the central place to take part in the feast in honor of Pocahontas' birthday. There was lots of music, dancing and tribal games. But, Pocahontas, even though she was having fun with the others, was more focused on John's presence. Smith was watching the Natives and their games, trying to figure out the rules, but he got lost after a while.

"Nantaquod still needs to learn a lot." Said Namon, as he sat next to the captain. "Don't worry, you have a lot of time for that."

"The rest of my life." He smiled. "Pocahontas accepted me."

"Well, now you have no choice; you must learn the word I taught you last night."

"You're right. I should learn more of your words."

"And our games. Come on, I'll show you my favorite one. We play it on our greatest feasts."

"Are you trying to make an Algonquian warrior from John?" Asked Pocahontas playfully as she joined her brother and husband-to-be.

"He has no choice. He's gonna suffer at your side for the rest of his days."

"I'm the happiest man alive." Smiled Smith putting his arm around Pocahontas' shoulders.

The party lasted long, so long that it finished only when all the villagers decided to go and have some rest, before starting a new day. Right now only Pocahontas and John were awake. They were so excited about the events of passed day that they didn't even feel tired. But, John thought his wife-to-be should get some sleep too, knowing she has lots of duties since very morning. He walked Pocahontas to her wigwam, and wanted to go to his, but she stopped him.

"Please, don't leave."

"Oh, you thought I'm going back to Jamestown, didn't you? No worries, your father gave me a room in his Long House."

"He hasn't told you?"

Smith shook his head in negating gesture.

"As an engaged couple, we should live together…"

"Shouldn't be married for that?"

"Not here." She grinned, and pulled him inside her wigwam.

"I just hope your father won't get angry with me, as he'll know."

"He won't." She smiled.

They sat at the fireplace, a watched the playful flames dancing on it.

"It's so different from what I remember from my first night here… It's so quiet…"

"London is different?"

"Much different. It's noisy for all the time."

"I wish I could see it."

"Well… if you'd like to we could go for some time to England. But, only when you will really want it."

"I'll think of it. As for now, all I dream of is being close to you." She smiled, putting her head upon his shoulder. "Today was my best birthday in my entire life."

"I should bring you something special for this occasion, but…"

"You came back. This is the best birthday gift, I could ever get."

"If so, there's nothing more left to say than: happy birthday, noowomantain_-moonkam-nonash_."


End file.
